


I'm Not Staying

by KaceyNightshade (Chloecleo246)



Series: Percy Jackson's Little Sister [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Lost friendship, M/M, New Beginnings, Past Friendship, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/KaceyNightshade
Summary: This is based off my other story sort of a what if.I don't own Percy Jackson





	1. Why I Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea/gifts).



> This is based off my other story sort of a what if.  
> I don't own Percy Jackson

The first time I meet the hunters I was ten, and Annabeth had just been kidnapped, my brother was frantic and upset, the demi-gods we had rescued were in a mixture of shock and panic, they looked familiar, like I'd seen them before, the hunters were beautiful, full of grace and looked like a family, one I wished I was a part of.

I saw them at the end of the year, after Zoe (Artemis lieutenant) and Bianca di Angelo (one of the demi-gods we rescued) died, we were on Olympus, my brother was worried that Annabeth would join the hunters, when Artemis asked Thalia to join the hunters, she said yes, when Artemis turned to me and asked me if I wanted to join the hunt, Percy (my brother) immediately said "no Alex don't" he looked at me pleadingly, I wanted to say yes, to have a family that like the hunters, but I didn't want to leave my mum and brother behind so I said No.

The next time I saw the hunters I was twelve, we had just saved Olympus and Percy had just turned down becoming a god and made the gods and goddess swear on the river Styx to claim their kids by the age of twelve and bring them to camp, I watched as each of Percy's friends and our brother Tyson get given something and briefly wondered why only they got given something, and how lots of demi-gods didn't get recognised for their part.

When Lady Artemis asked me again if I would join the hunt, again Percy told me no, when I so desperately wanted to say yes, but I didn't because again I couldn't leave my family with Percy and mum, and Nico hated the hunters, so I said no again, Thalia, looked slightly disappointed, and handed me a card and said think about.

The third time I saw the hunters I was sixteen, we had just defeated Gaia and sent her back to sleep and I was tired of being a demi-god and I was tired of being Percy Jacksons little sister, Jason had Piper now and I knew Leo would come back, Nico would hopefully stay at camp-half blood and make friends, Percy had Annabeth so I was not needed, so I said "Yes".

 


	2. I Wish I could have Told You in Person

 

The page was covered in tear stains and smudged ink. It was folded carefully and hidden in his cabin.

_Dear Nico,_

_I'm sorry. I can't stay here, I don't belong here, I see too much and I don't fit in. I know you think you don't belong here because of your father, sexuality and the fact that you were born over seventy years ago yet you're only a teenage. But Nico, you belong far more than me at Camp Half-Blood, I know it doesn't feel that way._

_Tell Percy it's not his fault, his shadow is a large thing to step out of, but I never cared, he's the best big brother I could have had._

_Tell Jason not to feel guilty, I made that choice not him, tell him to stop worrying about Leo, he's fine, annoyingly still cracking jokes but alive. Tell Piper not to be jealous of me or Reyna._

_Tell Will it's okay, I understand and it's not his fault either._

_Because this is what I want, I know you'll hate me for this decision, but I not strong enough to stay. Nico, I'm not choosing the Hunters over you, I'm choosing them because everyone deserves to be happy, you and me included._

_Love Alexandra Persephone Jackson xoxoxo_

_Ps: If you don't hate me, meet me at the glade on New Years Eve at 10:00pm_

He never found it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's** **POV:**

She arrived today with the hunters, his ex-best friend the girl who fell into Tatarus with him, the girl he thought he could trust, he watched her laugh with the hunters, she turn around and her eyes meet his for a second before he turned away and noticed he wasn't the only one watching her,

Will's hand slipped into his, and gave him a pained smile. Oh he had forgotten that Will was her best friend, possibly her ex-boyfriend, because Will had never confimed that he and Alexandra were ever together, it didn't bother him anymore since, Will and him had been together for two years now.

"I wish I knew why," another voice said

He turns to see Jason and Piper, the latter looking annoyed

"I mean she never spoke about wanting to be an eternal maiden before, then again, she and I never got to go back to being friends," he finishes looking over at her wistfully "I just.."

Jason sighs and Piper pulls him away,

"At least Percy isn't here," Will said "Or he'd be in the infirmary from daring to talk to a hunter," he smiled properly and Nico felt his heart race like it always did around Will.

"I have a shift at the infirmary now, so I'll see you later," Will said before giving him a kiss and running off.

Nico watched him go, and felt his lips turn up into a smile,

Dinner is uneventful, the usually chatter, minus the fact that the Aphrodite kids are glaring at the hunters, Maya daughter of Hermes goes and speaks briefly to Alex, who smiles and gives the other girl a hug before turn back to the hunters

"Heroes, as you are aware the Hunters of Artemis are here," Chiron explains why they are here, Lady Artemis has gone a private hunt and sent her Hunters here, capture the flag will be hunters vs campers like the first ever game he played.

He shakes his head out of the past and finishes eating, he briefly visit Will but he is too busy for Nico to stay long, so he contemplates visiting Jason but he is busy with Piper, when he notices her again she talking with the hunters and points in the direction of Cabin Three, Poseidon's Cabin, (her old cabin,) the other hunters look annoyed but Thalia pulls them away and gets them to head in the direction of Artemis Cabin, and nods at Alexandra, before following the rest of the hunters,

She smiles and heads into the Poseidon Cabin, without meaning to he follows her in, she stands near the fountain,

"Hello Alex," the words slip out before he can stop them, she whirls around and Nico finds her sword at his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a conclusion, but it's finished for now.


End file.
